sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lose You to Love Me
| format = | recorded = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = 3:26 | label = Interscope | writer = | producer = )}} | prev_title = I Can't Get Enough | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = Look at Her Now | next_year = 2019 | misc= }}}} "Lose You to Love Me" is a song by American singer Selena Gomez. It was released by Interscope Records on October 23, 2019, as the lead single of her upcoming third solo studio album SG2. The song was written by Gomez, Julia Michaels, Justin Tranter, and its producers Mattman & Robin, with additional production by Finneas. Commercially, the song peaked at the top of the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Outside the United States, the song topped the charts in Canada and Ireland and peaked within the top five in Australia, Austria, the Czech Republic, Estonia, Greece, Hungary, Malaysia, New Zealand, Norway, Singapore, Slovakia, Portugal, Sweden, Switzerland and the United Kingdom; as well as the top 10 in Denmark, Finland, Germany, the Netherlands and Sweden. Background Gomez revealed in April 2019 that she was working on new music. After teasing her fans on Instagram with photos of her as a child and now, she announced on October 18, that a single titled "Lose You to Love Me" would be released on October 23. Composition and lyrical interpretation "Lose You to Love Me" is a self-love anthem about discovering someone’s true self through the difficult process of losing a lover. Chris Monlanpy from Slate stated "with only piano and Gomez's voice, then grows ever more stirring with plucked strings, a choir of backing vocals, and, more than halfway through, a subtle heartbeat thump that's the closest thing to a beat in the whole song." Multiple publications have speculated that the song refers to Gomez's on-off relationship with Canadian singer Justin Bieber. Commercial performance The song debuted at number 15 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 with 36,000 copies sold in its opening week after just two days of tracking. It debuted at number one on the Digital Songs chart and number 20 on the Streaming Songs chart. The song's number fifteen debut is also Gomez's second best debut on the Hot 100 chart after "Good for You" debuted at number nine in 2015. In its second week, the song ascended to number one, becoming Gomez's first number-one song in the US and her highest charting single on the Hot 100, surpassing the number five peaks of "Good for You" and "Same Old Love". Taking 10 years and 10 months from her first appearance on the chart, Gomez completed the longest wait to reach the summit since Daddy Yankee, who reached number one in 2017, after 12 years and nine months. The song also became Gomez's first top five hit in the UK, reaching number three and her first number one in Ireland. Music video The black-and-white video was directed by Sophie Muller and filmed entirely on an iPhone 11 Pro. It features Gomez singing straight to the camera, in a confessional. The music video premiered on YouTube on October 23, 2019, coinciding with the song's release. The video has since received over 160 million views.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlJDTxahav0 Live performances Gomez first performed the song at the 2019 American Music Awards on November 24, 2019 along with "Look at Her Now". Critical reception Writing for Vogue, Michelle Ruiz reviewed "Lose You to Love Me" positively and stated, "Potentially getting lost in the internet sleuthing of it all, however, is the fact that "Lose You to Love Me" is a highly catchy and searing ballad that deserves to immediately be added to everyone's Empowering Breakup Songs playlist, right after Lizzo’s "Truth Hurts"." Craig Jenkins of Vulture praised its lyrics, noting: "It was a gamble trusting that the lyrics to this song would sell it on their own, but it was a wise one." Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Selena Gomez – vocals, songwriter * Julia Michaels – songwriter, backing vocals * Justin Tranter – songwriter, backing vocals * Mattman & Robin – songwriter, producer, vocal producer, backing vocals, bass guitar, organ, percussion, piano, strings, synthesizer programming, studio personnel * Finneas – additional producer * Mattias Bylund – string arranger, strings * Mattias Johansson – violin * David Bukovinszky – cello * Bart Schoudel – engineer, vocal producer, studio personnel * Ryan Dulude – assistant recording engineer * Gavin Finn – assistant recording engineer, studio personnel * Chris Gehringer – mastering engineer, studio personnel * John Hanes – mix engineer, studio personnel * Serban Ghenea – mixer, studio personnel Charts Certifications Release history See also * [[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 2019|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 2019]] * List of number-one Billboard Streaming Songs of 2019 * List of Rolling Stone Top 100 number-one songs of 2019 * List of number-one digital songs of 2019 (U.S.) * List of Canadian Hot 100 number-one singles of 2019 * List of number-one digital songs of 2019 (Canada) * List of top 10 singles in 2019 (Australia) * List of UK top-ten singles in 2019 * List of number-one singles of 2019 (Ireland) References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:2010s ballads Category:Selena Gomez songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Canadian Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Songs written by Selena Gomez Category:Songs written by Julia Michaels Category:Songs written by Justin Tranter Category:Music videos directed by Sophie Muller Category:Pop ballads Category:Black-and-white music videos Category:Songs written by Mattias Larsson Category:Songs written by Robin Fredriksson Category:Song recordings produced by Mattman & Robin